Policías y ladrones
by Genee
Summary: Yamato juega un juego que acabará por ponerlo entre dos mujeres que jamás pensó considerar más que amigas. [YamatoxHikarixMimi. Ao Haru ride!AU] [Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_**Para la actividad de crossover del foro Proyecto 1-8. Ao Haru ride!AU (adaptación)**_

 ** _Digimon ni la trama de Ao Haru Ride me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _ **Policía y ladrones.**_

Pasando por un parque pudo notar a varios niños reunidos. Entre los niños estaba su hermano menor y la mejor amiga, hermana de su mejor amigo.

Takeru lo notó también y con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios, levantó la mano, agitándola con emoción.

—¡Hermano! —gritó un rubio al que apenas se le notaban mechones de su cabellera debajo del gorro.

El aludido quitó un audífono de la oreja, saludando con la mano mientras decidía si acercarse a saludar o si continuar su camino. Se decantó en ir a saludar más de cerca. No todos los días podía ver a su hermano, quería aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban.

—Yamato-kun —Saludó Hikari.

Este respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

—¿Qué hacen en este lugar? —inquirió escrutando las instalaciones del parque.

—Jugamos a policías y ladrones —contestó el otro.

Yamato arqueó una ceja.

—¿No están demasiado grandes para este juego? —La sonrisa ladina demostraba cierta burla que el hermano no dejó pasar.

—No lo creo —respondió Takeru—. Si somos lo suficientemente niños para salvar al Digmundo y a la Tierra, _otra vez_ , jugar este juego no debería ser diferente.

El hermano mayor concluyó para sus adentros que había demasiadas diferencias en su comparación, mas no dijo nada. Sonrió pensando que llegaban al final de la conversación y que podría seguir caminando, pero la voz de Hikari le detuvo.

—¿Quieres jugar?

—¿Qué? —Tuvo que preguntar para estar seguro de que había escuchado bien.

Hikari cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza a un lado y mostró una agradable sonrisa que Yamato no pasó por alto. La expresión inocente le decía: «sí, escuchaste bien, te estoy invitando a jugar con nosotros». La calidez de los últimos rayos el sol del día brillaban en su faz, haciéndola lucir más adorable de lo que recordaba.

Ishida negó. Debía ser una broma que le estuviera pidiendo jugar.

—¡Qué buena idea, Hikari! —Takeru se excitó ante la invitación—. Es cierto que no jugamos este juego desde que nuestros padres se separaron. ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

—Ni de coña. No. ¿Lo dices en serio? Tengo demasiados asuntos por hacer en casa. No. No lo haré.

—Yamato-kun —Hikari lo miró, las mejillas rebosadas de un color rosado—. Yamato-kun, por favor, juega con nosotros. Estoy segura de que lo disfrutarás.

Notaba la necesidad en que lo decía. Fue como si ella supiese que si jugar o no el juego podía determinar ciertos aspectos de su futuro. La intuición a Yamato le susurraba: «hazlo» pero la terquedad a veces pasaba por _razonable_ , y esta le decía: «¿Crees que sigues siendo un niñato?».

Y, por supuesto, esta terquedad, que pasaba como razón, pudo más. Iba a negarse, cuando...

—¡A mí me parece una esplendida idea! —El brazo de Taichi, que Yamato no supo cuando llegó, rodeó el cuello de Ishida sorprendido.

—¡¿De donde-...?! —Se preguntaba de dónde había salido.

—Jun me enseñó algunos trucos de invasión personal —contestó el aludido, riéndose.

Yamato lo empujó con el codo. Frunció el ceño a medida que alisaba las arrugas de su uniforme causada por el mejor amigo .

—Taichi estaba por jugar con nosotros —interrumpió Takeru—, pero había ido a guardar su bolso. También están Mimi-chan y Sora.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Taichi—. ¿Te animas a jugar o eres demasiado amargado y orgulloso para negarte?

Yamato frunció los labios. ¿Realmente le estaban pidiendo jugar este juego?

[*]

 _«¡Uuuno~!»._

Canturrearon al unisono los _policías_ la cuenta hasta el diez, la pandilla esperaba poder correr cuanto antes y atrapar a los _ladrones_ que buscaban un escondite.

« _¡Doo-os_ _!_ ».

El sol ocultándose dejaba rastro de los colores anaranjados y rojos sobre las copas de los árboles y tejados. El viento sintiéndose más fresco ante el descenso del astro rey. La noche llegaría en minutos.

« _¡Tree-es_ _!»._

Las cigarras calentaban su canto escondidas en la maleza, preparaban la sonata nocturna para los amantes de las estrellas del firmamento.

 _S_ ombras que se alargaban, escondidas tras arbustos, dentro de casillas, columpios y troncos ásperos de los árboles de cerezo que lagrimeaban pétalos rosados de flor.

Risillas. Complicidad. Suelas raspando la superficie del suelo, rodillas sucias, manos arenosas. Niñez en su máxima expresión.

La menor de los Yagami corría de un sitio a otro. La secuencia hasta el diez llegaba a su fin y ella seguía sin encontrar el mejor lugar que le asegurara no ser la primera en ser capturada.

« _¡Ooo-cho_ _!»._

Hikari se detuvo cuando agudizó la vista. Segura de que era el escondite perfecto, gateó detrás de una casilla y fue entonces donde se percató de Yamato sentado, llevaba las mejillas pintadas de un rosado pálido que le daba color a su tez blancucha. Parecía un muñeco de Dresde.

—Lo siento, yo... me esconderé en otro lado.

« _¡Diee-ez!_ _»._

La patrulla de _policías_ comenzó la carrera, buscaban incluso debajo de las sombras. Taichi, sobre todo, que había jurado atrapar y meter a la _cárcel_ a Yamato. Nada como que Yamato pudiera cumplir una penitencia absurda para castigarle con tan poco el orgullo.

—¡Espera! —susurró, tomándola por el antebrazo—. Ya es demasiado tarde. Te descubrirán.

Hikari asintió. Y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Yamato se asomaba cada instante, asegurando que no fuesen a encontrarles tan tontamente.

Jugar a _Policías y ladrones_ no resultaba ser tan disparatado. Sus labios marcaban una sonrisa de baja intensidad y su corazón se agitaba como la flama de una vela al viento, podía notarle las arrugas a cada lado de los ojos, ojos expresivos, ojos azules cargados de emoción que intentaban mantenerse quietos, apacibles ante la excitación de una idea infantil. Hikari Yagami contenía el aliento cuando esos ojos dejaban de buscar a su hermano y se posaban en ella en esos instantes de calma, donde no había nadie cerca, ningún _peligro_ de ser atrapados. Zambullida en un océano de sensacones tras el ataque de las olas salvajes que la sumergían en su intento de búsqueda de aire en la superficie. Igual de agitada como si se estuviera ahogando, arrastrada por la corriente marina hacia el fondo del mar. Y, sin embargo, no importaba porque Yamato era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, porque Yamato era un Ishida, hermano de su mejor amigo: Takeru. No le haría nada. No la ahogaría sin clemencia. No dejaría la vida en los azulados ojos de un Ishida.

—¡Ahí vienen! —Alarmó bajo susurro.

Hikari se dejó caer sobre el trasero cuando la espalda del otro casi choca con su propio pecho.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó ella. No podía estar menos interesada en el juego.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —Giró su cuerpo y quedó de rodillas a ella—. ¿Alguna idea?

No tenía ninguna, la verdad. De hecho, el ardor en su rostro no la dejaba hacerlo. Sentía vergüenza de que la mirara tan fijo. Era su culpa, por pensar en Yamato como un chico atractivo.

—Será mejor correr hacia los arbustos —volvió a decir Ishida.

Hikari asintió y la voz de Taichi se escuchaba cerca.

Yamato se puso de pie, inclinando el torso para que no lo vieran correr, Hikari quiso imitarle, pero, de alguna manera que nunca supo entender, sus pies se enredaron y cayó al suelo, llevándose consigo a Yamato, que cayó sobre su pecho.

En algún momento de su vida tuvo que haber tenido aquella misma expresión. Algo en su interior se lo decía. Su mente vagó por los confines más lejanos de su memoria y pudo ver el reflejo, sobre el cristal de una vidriera, la cara de un chico avergonzado tras ser invitado por una mujer mayor que él a dar una vuelta en el auto deportivo rojo que manejaba. En aquél entonces sus amigos se rieron de quién fue por ser tan tímido, de eso ya varios años, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa era su expresión cuando notó que su rostro había caído sobre los pechos de Hikari Yagami.

Logró ponerse de pie de inmediato mas no pudo mirarle a los ojos. Corrió, dejándola atrás con la excusa de estar escapando de los policías del juego.

—Eso fue un acto muy canalla, Yamato-kun, incluso para ti —Mimi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas?

Mimi miró hacia el frente. Hikari estaba siendo llevada a la _cárcel_ en medio del patio. El tic en el ojo del muchacho se activó. ¡En serio creyó que lo estaba siguiendo!

—De cualquier modo —le dijo Sora—. No puedes estar en este lugar, suficiente tengo con que Mimi me haya seguido.

—¡¿Pero qué dices Sora-chan?! No sabía dónde esconderme —Mimi la abrazó, fue su forma de persuadir su enojo.

—Vale, vale, buscaré otros arbustos donde esconderme.

—¿Dejarás que Hikari-chan esté presa por tu culpa?

—¿De qué hablas? Fue ella la que resbaló.

—Pero Yamato-kun, ¿lo dices en serio? Esto es un juego, sin embargo, deberías incluso jugando hacerle mérito a tu emblema de la amistad.

Y Mimi le hizo darse la vuelta, empujándolo por la espalda.

—Vamos, vamos. Sé un hombre —Sora también lo palmeó, animándolo a meterse más en el juego.

Yamato no dejaba de pensar que estaban siendo pesadas. A regañas dientes y con el tic que seguía guiñando su ojo, caminó en silencio hasta lograr mirar a Hikari, se abrazaba a las piernas en silencio, su apariencia dulce en combinación con el uniforme del instituto. Sintió un brinco en su estómago que no supo precisar a qué se debía.

—Es solo un juego —se dijo, regresando la mirada a donde antes estuvo hablando con Mimi y Sora.

Las chicas levantaban su pulgar y sonreían. A él le provocaba rodar los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco.

Entonces corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Hikari levantó el rostro y le sonrió al ver que había regresado por ella. No podía ocultar su sorpresa, mucho menos su alegría de verlo ir a auxiliarla. Sin embargo...

.

.

El silencio no menguaba a pesar del sonido de las cigarras. Hikari lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero no decía nada más. Yamato se sentía como un tonto, ¿por qué no vio que Taichi le había tendido una emboscada? Ahora lo custodiaba como un criminal de alto riesgo. Maldecía la hora en que aceptó entrar en su juego.

—Iré a buscar a Sora —avisó el castaño—, para que les haga compañía. ¿No sería genial si al final de día logro encarcelarlos a todos? Si se portan bien, tal vez al final de día los deje dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Sean presos buenos, ¿okey? —Y salió corriendo.

—Se toma su trabajo en serio, ¿no lo crees?

Hikari asintió.

—Ya lo conoces, sigue siendo un crío. A pesar de haber madurado considerablemente, aprovecha estos momentos para sacar todo lo inmaduro que sigue siendo... Eso y que no soporta perder.

—La única vez que no lo interesado en jugar fue cuando Agumon se convirtió en SkullGreymon.

—Tenía mucha responsabilidad encima, ¿no?

—¿Eso te dijo? —Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír—. La verdad solo quería lucirse, como en este momento.

Hikari se rió, su risa suave viajo con la brisa fresca de la tarde y golpeó directo en su corazón. Aquello lo incomodó.

—Con respecto a lo que sucedió hace un momento... —Dirigía la mirada hacia el frente, eludiendo la de la muchacha que mantenía sus marrones fijos en él—. Yo-...

—¡Hikari, corre! —Sora la tomó de la mano y sacó del circulo que delimitaba la cárcel.

No hubo tiempo de reacción de parte de ninguno. Todo sucedió rápido, como que Mimi corriera como alma que llevaba el diablo dispuesta a salvarlo, aunque Taichi le estuviera pisando los talones.

Verla correr con tanto anhelo hacia él lo sorprendió. No estaba seguro por qué, pero le emocionaba imaginar el segundo en que la vio ir hacia su persona.

— _Tsk,_ no puede ser que me hayan atrapado, Yamato-kun —Infló sus mejillas con fastidio.

—Lo siento —Tachikawa lo miró, estaba sonrojado.

Mimi se rió, la risa era más fuerte que la de Hikari, pero era graciosa, también dulce, ligera... refrescante.

—Yamato-kun está sonrojado.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es —Apuntó con su dedo las mejillas del otro.

—No señales —advirtió, irritado—. Y no lo estoy, es el sol que hace que lo parezca.

—Yamato-kun siempre intenta parecer genial ante cualquier situación. No sé qué tiene de malo admitir que también tienes sentimientos. Eso no hará que dejes de ser _cool._

—No es como si lo intentara. Soy así. No puedo evitarlo.

—Pero si Yamato-kun se riera mucho más, a nadie le importaría, ¿sabes? Es divertido hacer cosas ridículas de vez en cuando. Por eso me alegro de que Taichi te haya convencido de jugar con nosotros.

Las mejillas le ardían, el carmín las manchaba, incluso quien le viese a distancia se daría cuenta de que estaba sonrojado.

—Gracias —dijo, algo avergonzado.

—¿Humm? ¿Por qué?

—Por venir a salvarme —Por más que lo intentara, la imagen agitada de Tachikawa, en búsqueda de su libertad, no podía borrarla de su cabeza.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—No tienes porque darme las gracias, Yama-kun. Después de todo, ha sido mi culpa que te atraparan. Luego de que obligáramos a ir detrás de Hikari, Sora me explicó la dinámica entres Taichi y tú y me dio mucha pena que terminaras perdiendo contra él por mi culpa.

—De todos modos, te lo agradezco.

—... Además, sentí que si dejaba a Yama-kun a su suerte no podría perdonarmelo. Sé que solo es un juego, pero es algo serio para mí, mi madre siempre dice que el cómo un niño juegue habla mucho de quién será de adulto. Yo no quiero ser alguien que deja que sus amigos estén solos en la cárcel.

Yamato no pudo evitar reir. No fue una risa audible, pero fue suficientemente alta y duradera como para que Mimi no la pasara por alto.

El viento de la tarde fresca estremeció las copas de los árboles. Los pétalos cayeron, goteando como el agua de lluvia en abril. Sobre la cabeza rubia de Yamato, se amontonaron varios de ellos, a Mimi le causó gracia ver lo lindo que se veían las flores rosadas adornando su cabellera. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no causaría la misma gracia en el otro, así que optó por quitar el exceso de naturaleza de encima de él.

Sus manos viajaron y tocaron la piel de Yamato, quién no podía creer que el aroma del perfume de Tachikawa, mezclado con su propio sudor, pudiese remover las fibras de su cuerpo. El corazón le latió fuerte y estuvo a punto de apartarla de ella, cuando las voces de Taichi y Sora les hicieron mirar hacia otra dirección.

Taichi abrazaba a Sora desde la espalda. Sus brazos rodeando su vientre. Él parecía divertirse, ella, a pesar de sonreír, se encontraba sonrojada.

.

.

.

Después de aquél encuentro, Yamato no podía dejar de pensar en Mimi y su aroma tan dulce o en Hikari y el hecho de que se estaba convirtiendo en mujer. Ambos pensamientos lo abordaban de una manera que terminaba siendo irritante. Él no iba enamorarse. No quería que la historia de sus padres se repitiera en él, había dejado de creer en el amor y en todo lo que aquello representaba.

Estaba seguro de ello.

Entonces, si no creía en el amor, ¿por qué cuando miraba a Tachikawa en los pasillos del instituto no podía sostenerle la mirada? Era un choque, él decía que no era nada, pero pasaba por timidez. Tras pensarlo por un segundo, volvía a levantar el rostro y a encontrarse con sus ojos claros, esta vez los mantenían y ella le sonreía de vuelta. Era un ritual. Una especie de secreto que ambos cuidaban sigilosamente. A pesar de ser extraño, era bueno. Le hacía sentir bien.

.

.

De regreso a casa la lluvia se soltó de pronto. Decidió parar en un templo cercano. Aquél día representaba el momento en que sus padres se separaron. El aniversario a su desdicha. Recargó su cuerpo a la pared y aguardó a que la lluvia se marchara de la misma manera en que hubo llegado.

Pasos se sintieron de pronto. Desde el incidente en el juego policía y ladrones, tanto Yamato como Hikari hubieron estado evitándose. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse y ella se sentía como una tonta al haberse enamorado del hermano de su mejor amigo, que era el amigo más cercano de su hermano mayor.

El cabello se pegaba a la frente de Hikari que saludó asintiendo con la cabeza. La situación era un tanto incómoda.

—Ha sorprendido esta lluvia tan repentina, ¿verdad?

Hikari lo miró, dándole la razón en silencio. ¿Por qué no podía articular palabra alguna? Necesitaba un tema de conversación donde no estuviesen implicados ni Takeru o Taichi.

—Pronto será el festival de verano —Hubo una pausa. Aquello parecía una invitación—. ¿Piensas ir, Yamato-kun? Mi hermano y sus amigos van a ir. Yo...

—Estaré al frente del reloj, a las 19.00. —Había actuado por impulso.

.

.

.

[20.30] **Mimi Tachikawa:** Me preguntaba... ¿Querrías ir conmigo al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Takeru vestido de traje negro se detuvo delante de él.

Su al rededor parecía un sueño.

—Hermano, ¿estás listo? Mamá nos espera.

Asintió por inercia y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche.

Nunca dio una respuesta a Mimi. Tampoco asistió a la promesa que le hubo hecho a Hikari.

A pesar de ello, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la desesperación de Mimi para alcanzarlo en el juego. Ni la tranquilidad de la sonrisa sincera de Hikari.

En aquél juego, donde ambas jugaban a ser ladronas, las chicas habían logrado robar un pedacito de su corazón. Y siempre estaría con ellas. Era algo que él sabia de ante mano.

 **Notas del autor:**

Digamos que este one-shot está basado en en el ova donde se muestra cómo Kou y Yoshioka comenzaron a hablarse. Este fic atendrá una pequeña historia publicada de forma independiente a esta historia, básicamente porque no pude terminar el fic a tiempo para la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8 y tuve que adaptarla a un solo capitulo.

La razon por la que aparece como crossover y no como un fic independiente AU, es porque así lo dicen las reglas.

Ciao!

.


End file.
